Egrets
Egrets are birds that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Appearance In the Real World Cattle egrets have buff or white feathers. They develop buff or golden plumes during breeding season. Their necks are relatively short, and their bodies are somewhat hunched. In ''The Lion Guard Egrets have milky white feathers with plumed heads. Their plume is usually cream or buff in color, as are their wing tips and a ring around their necks. They have long, thin, black-striped legs and orange beaks. Their eyelids are shiny and pale lavender. Information In the Real World Cattle egrets eat insects, spiders, frogs, worms, figs, and berries. Female egrets lay between one and five eggs. Their wingspan is usually around 35–38". In The Lion Guard Their eyes sometimes shimmer. Egrets that lose their crest or tail feathers are able to regrow them rapidly, beginning to form in under a day.Never Roar Again A flock of egrets is seen in the opening title. Ono the egret, the Lion Guard's keenest of sight, appears in all of The Lion Guard episodes. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Kion and Bunga are running through the Pride Lands, they charge through a flock of egrets. A young egret named Ono spots the two playing friends and calls out a warning to his flock, who immediately take wing. During the song ''Tonight We Strike'', an egret is shown twice, once huddled up with a group of animals and once perched on the back of a gazelle. Later, Ono is seen targeting an insect to eat. Just as he dives, Bunga leaps out of the grass and greets him loudly. Kion invites Ono to join the Lion Guard due to his exceptional eyesight, and Ono accepts. Ono later battles Mzingo and helps drive off Janja's clan. Bunga the Wise ]] An egret appears waiting in line to ask Bunga for advice during the song ''Bunga the Wise''. Fuli's New Family Ono invites Fuli the cheetah to hunt with him and the other egrets. He explains to her that the egrets eat the bugs that the elephants kick up when they walk. Follow That Hippo! ]] A flock of egrets is shown flying during the song Hero Inside. The Call of the Drongo As Kion looks over the Pride Lands, a flock of egrets is shown flying overhead. The Imaginary Okapi Near the end of Life in the Pride Lands, a flock of egrets fly over the Pride Lands. Ono's Idol Multiple egrets appear when they wait for the arrival of Hadithi and during the song Hadithi the Hero. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes A flock of egrets can be seen at the beginning flying over the Pride Lands. Then, a few of them flying near a young rhino scaring him as they fly away. The Ukumbusho Tradition Just as the Ukumbusho is about to start, an egret flies over Mizimu Grove. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Eleven egrets (including Ono) perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. The Scorpion's Sting Some egrets attend the celebration. Undercover Kinyonga Ono scans the skies of the Outlands to gather intelligence, but Mzingo and Mwoga chase him away before he can learn much. Cave of Secrets After getting lost in a maze, Kion asks "The keenest of sight" to find a way out. Fire from the Sky Ono tries to see where the fire is coming from but he's not able to fly high enough. The Lion Guard gets help from a Martial eagle named Anga. Notable Egrets in The Lion Guard *Ono *Ono's Flock Trivia *Egrets cannot fly to high levels of elevation. References Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Egrets Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants